Corona de Umbrae
by BurningBoy
Summary: A Gerudo Necromanceress sets out to find an ancient Sheikah artifact, the Crown of Shadows. As do a certain Hero and Princess. Chapter 11 is up. Ganon makes his appearance. Sorry for the Cop-out, but I could not truely finish!
1. Chapter 1

My second Zelda fanfic. I would extremely enjoy _any_ reviews and constructive criticisms.

DISCLAMIMER: I do not own NINTENDO... yet... the main character, a Gerudo, is my own creation. If you review this stroy you can use her. The Crown of Shadows is also mine.

I hope you enjoy this first chapter, if you do, then there will be more to come!

_**Corona de Umbrae**_

_"Sister, I believe a contest of power, in our land, has been started by you."_

_"Nay sister, t'was not I who released Malrex from the realm. T'was our other sister here, perhaps wanting another show of courage?"_

_"I did not release him, he is just projecting his power beyond the realm."_

_"Sisters, it would be wise to not to overly manipulate this world of ours."_

_"This from you, sister? Who gave the fair princess a certain book?"_

I shaded my eyes from the harsh desert sun and peer through the blowing sand, the building ahead looked like the Gerudo Fortress, stationed at our entrance to the valley. I could not be certain though, having only seen the building before once in my short life. But, the Fortress was far away from where my tribe was currently camped, and I knew I had not wandered across half the desert in the night since the storm. _The storm!_

One of the worst of my memory, the wind was whipping up giant dervishes of sand, they blotted out the sun but I was still aware of its scorching heat. I remember crying out in pain as the sand roughly scraped my uncovered face. I remember a shadow approaching me, features blurry and indistinguishable through the sandstorm. Was it Broorub, my friend?

I could not remember much more then that, so I looked through my belongings to make sure they were all there. I shook my canteen and frowned at the small sloshing sound that meant it was nearly empty, I would soon have to set out for the Fortress. I then checked my second most important resource, _The Spirit Scroll_, it was perfectly normal, as much as a book on necromancy and spirit magic could be considered normal anyway. A thought struck me, could I have brought down the storm? I immediately dismissed the foolish notion; my last spell was a simple one I tried just to find out what was annoying a Poe that kept following me. I paused at the last item in my haversack, a _mentmori, _an ancient thing that I learned about in my frequent conversations with the dead. I almost laughed then; I really would not be what is considered normal! Anyway, Gerudos used _mentmoris_ long ago, back when necromancy was common instead of taboo; it was something they left behind so that people who found their bodies could learn about them. I have taken to carrying one around just for the reason of antiquity, I love all things ancient, probably comes with being a necromanceress.

Suddenly my book opened up on its own and flipped to a blank page, which then began to write itself. I excitedly sat down next to it and gazed at it intently, this is how I learn new spells. The book only lets you see things when it thinks you are ready, this is for your own safety, and so I eagerly awaited the new knowledge.

_The Crown of Shadows is a great artifact of the Elfin shadows and bears most many great attributes. The one ye should be concerned with is its power over the dead. A powerful necromancer may be able to perform the dream of all deathtalkers with the aid of this crown. To reanimate a long dead body and bring it back to a passing semblance of "life". But take ye note, it does not bring back the spirit or the soul and thus the corpse reanimate will not truly be "alive". This crown is rumored to lie in silent repose in the temple of shadows, but first you need to find the keys hidden in or near all the other temples in order to reach it. The key to the crown, spirit, may be read in here._

The word "spirit" in the last line started to shine bright, and with a flash, there was a golden key with a topaz gem embedded in it lying in front of me.

"I wonder how the dead in the Elfin land talk," I wondered out loud, grinning. "I guess I will be going on a long journey now…"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I would be absolutely delighted to hear what you think of my story so far. I still do not own NINTENDO. sighs Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"'The Crown of Shadows lies within the Sheikah temple in Kakariko graveyard,'" Princess Zelda excitedly read from a book she had found by the random luck of her tripping over it. "'The keys to its chamber lie within all the other temples…' Link, are you even paying attention?" She asked me angrily.

"Of course not, how can you expect me to with a book that boring?" I replied lazily, dipping my hand overboard into the slow moving water. The Crown Princess of Hyrule and I were lying on a small raft flowing down the Zora River to the Lake.

"Well, Link, for your callous indifference to obtaining a great artifact and having a fun adventure, you can go into the water temple there and get its key by yourself!" Zelda said almost gleefully.

"Of course I would, its entrance is at the bottom of the lake and I only have one tunic that lets me breathe underwater, princess!" I laughed, "but the Zora's should have another tunic if you really want to come!"

The raft thudded to a stop; I opened my eyes and looked at Zelda then up at the smirking face hovering over us.

"Hey lovebirds, I need to borrow your raft, okay?" The teenaged Gerudo girl asked insolently.

"Yeah right, girl," I sighed. "Don't make me hurt you." I looked back at Zelda, who was now sitting up and watching the proceedings with a little smile. I drew my sword and hopped on shore, ready to teach the Gerudo a little lesson about messing with a Hero. The Gerudo said a few words in a language I didn't recognize and my sword arm went numb and limp.

"Hmmm… Zel? I do not think this will turn out good." I managed to say before the Gerudo one-two punched me in the gut. I bent forward and barely was able to gasp a breath of air before she lashed out with a kick that connected solidly with my temple.

Zelda 

I just sat there and gaped as this Gerudo girl knocked Link out in a second. I finally scrambled to my feet and prepared to fight her magic with my own. Too late, she easily knocked me flat first. I tried to get up again, cursing my heels.

"You are Zelda? The Elfin Princess?" She curiously asked.

"If that is your word for Hylian, then yes," I decided it was safer to stay submissive then too get up again. "You do realize this means war?

"Don't bother, I don't represent my own race, I just want to go get a key from yonder lake." She stared at me intently. I struggled to keep recognition from my eyes; she must be looking for the crown too! I must not have done a good job, because her eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about this key?" The dark-skinned girl asked me menacingly.

I had had enough of her and her violent ways, so I thought about which spell I should use on her. I noticed that she was standing ankle deep in the river, then an idea hit me. I started to freeze the water behind her legs.

"I asked you a question, elfin girl!" She yelled as she raised her hand. Then she felt the cold of the lump of ice behind her. "What is that?" She started to ask. While she was distracted, I jumped up and shoved her as hard as I could. She tripped and fell in the water, hitting her head against a rock. As the Gerudo floated away downstream, I sat down shakily. That girl, who had to have been only my age, was going to be big trouble for all of Hyrule.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, third chapter. I hope you enjoy this, I would very much appreciate any feedback you have at all.

* * *

_**Malon**_

I sang to my self as I walked around Lon Lon Ranch, patting the horses. It was an excellent day for a ride. If only I could get Link to come along…

"Malon!" Startled, I looked up to find Link running towards me. I quickly thought, "If only it rained rupees!"

"Malon! How are you?" Link said. It was then that I noticed a blond haired girl in a pink dress with him.

"Listen," he continued, "we need Epona. My ocarina is, uhhh… at my house… in the Kokiri village."

"Alright." I muttered as I turned towards Link's horse, which had sensed his presence. It was obvious that the lady with him was none other then Princess Zelda. I was painfully aware that my dress was dirty and covered with hay, so I busied myself with saddling the auburn colored horse.

"Well, she is all set," I said finally, determinedly not meeting Zelda's stare.

"Great, Malon, we are kind of in a rush, but I will come back later." Link said offhandedly. "See you around!" He helped the Princess onto the saddle, and then sat behind her and put his arms around her, grabbing the reins.

"Right…I'll see you… around…" I said as I slowly turned away.

I heard soft footsteps behind me and turned around to see a familiar face watching me with a pensive smile.

"Hey Mal, what's wrong?" My friend asked quietly. He had short flame red hair with streaks of metallic silver, ruby eyes, and a black tunic emblazoned with a crimson eye with a single red teardrop and three red triangles for the eyebrow. He was a Sheikah, one of the last members of the near dead race of shadow warriors, and like a brother to me.

"Oh, hey Vulp." I said trying to put on a cheery attitude. "You didn't sneak up on me this time."

"It would have been too easy, what with you moping around, absorbed in your sorrows." He scoffed as he put his arm around my shoulder. "What is wrong, Mal?"

I tried to think of a lie to distract him, but then settled for mumbling the truth.

"It was nothing, just Link came by with the Princess and asked for Epona."

"Ah," he said softly. "Little Malon, Hyrule's best horse breeder, is jealous of Princess Zelda, who is spending more and more time with a certain hero."

"You are most certainly not helping, Vulpumbra!" I started to feel a little sick as he neatly hit upon my problem.

"Malon!" He almost started to sound rueful. "I think Link has made it clear he only views you as a _friend_, pining after him while he goes on picnics and adventures with the girl _I_ am supposed to protect is not going to make anything any better."

"Well," I whispered softly as I turned away from him, "you don't have to be so mean about it. Even if you are right."

In way of reply he simply spun me around and stared me in the eye. He just looked at me for a while, and then turned away with a sorrowful expression. With a flash of light, and a green whirlwind, he was gone.

**_Vulpumbra_**

I really hated to leave Malon like that. But when a Princess, of the kingdom whose royal family your race has sworn to protect no less, summons you to her side, it is best to go. Still, I was rather angry as I warped to Lake Hylia, seeing the Hero of Time there did not help any. I scanned the area and was momentarily stunned. The Hero was fighting off several stalfos while a teenaged Gerudo appeared to be casting a magic spell. Zelda was curiously nowhere to be seen. I drew my twin sabers in a flash and leapt for the stalfos, planning on cleaving one's head, but the Gerudo hit me with a spell that paralyzed my sword arms. I flipped my self over in midair and settled for crushing the animated skeleton's skull with a boot. I jumped behind the Hero and worked on reviving my arms.

"Where is the Princess?" I yelled over the din of metal on metal.

"After she summoned you, she took the ocarina and warped to the castle!" Link shouted back. "Be careful, the Gerudo is a necromanceress!"

"Link!" I said as I regained the use of my arms, "use Din's Fire! I'll get the Gerudo!" Throwing a Sheikah flash bomb at her first, I sprung at the red haired girl trying to knock her out fast. Behind me I could feel the heat of a dome of fire erupting out of the Spell Stone Link had used to both stun and wound the stalfos. The dark skinned girl saw me coming though; she dodged and slashed out at me with a small scimitar. I locked blades with her, and then slid one saber up the length of her sword. She made the mistake of pushing my saber away, forgetting about the other. I disarmed her, tripped her, and held my blade to her throat in one fluid motion.

Behind me I heard the sounds of a stalfos falling to the ground and Link sheathing his magic sword. I gave the necromanceress a feral grin.

"You should not have left the desert, girl." I spoke softly. "You have messed with the wrong people. And now it is time for you to pay the price."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok then, fourth chapter. I would just like to thank the only two people who read my story. Sakurelle and PyroPrincessOfPeace, thank you ever so much for taking the time to read and review.**

**Everything in this story is still owned by Nintendo. Except the characters Nexaserma, the Gerudo Necromanceress, and Vulpumbra, Sheikah swordsman. They are my own creations.**

Chapter 4

_**Nexaserma**_

Fighting back panic, I forced myself to calm down and coolly assess the present situation. The red haired one was an accomplished fighter and swordsman, not that he needed to be, the hero could probably beat me in swordplay. Looking into his scarlet eyes, I remembered a talk with the ghost of a Sheikah traveler in the Haunted Wastelands:

"_You Sheikahs sound so powerful", I had said in awe, "you can manipulate shadows, you have heightened senses, and from birth you are trained as a weapon. How could one of you possibly die?"_

_The dead man just laughed. "We are not as strong as most believe, we are very weak against elemental magic, and even the lowest of light magic will injure us gravely. But even the slightest of wounds is troublesome to my kind: we heal very slowly."_

Coming back to the present reality, I realized that none of that would help me before the Elfin Shadow executed me. Just as I was about to give up, though, I felt a sudden surge of power. Calling to my mind words of magic, I hastily started to reanimate the bones that lay beneath the ground.

"Ah!" The hero shouted, taken completely by surprise. "Stalchilds! In the day!"

The Sheikah youth also gave an exclamation of shock as numerous small skeletons rose up from the ground around him. Despite being small and weak, they were quite capable of cutting you to ribbons with their sharp, bony claws. As he turned away from me to deal with the Stalchilds, I leapt up and ran away, but not before I took the time to paralyze the hero. The small skeletons wouldn't kill him before the other youth intervened, but he would still be cut up. And, more to the point, humiliated. Getting beaten up by Stalchilds would make him more hot headed and angry next time we fought, and I needed every advantage I could get. Let them have the Water Key, I would claim the next one.

_**Zelda**_

One hour, some swordplay, a big pile of bones, and a red potion later we were back on track for recovering the water key. Which happened to be sitting on a shelf inside the Lakeside Laboratory. Two feet away from where Link got beaten up by _Stalchilds_. He said something about the Gerudo paralyzing him, but I could barely hear him over my bodyguard's laughter. According to the wizened professor, a Zora found the key at the bottom of the lake, under a rock. The Zora then presented it to him as a gift.

"Hey, Zelda," Link spoke up, "what did the Gerudo want anyway? You said she was after the Water Key? Does that mean she is after this crown thing as well?"

My Shadow interrupted: "Oh Benevolent Goddess Nayru, holy being of Wisdom. We humbly thank you for this miraculous and wonderful stroke of genius you have seen fit to give the Hero of Time."

It was, fascinatingly enough, funny, interesting, and shocking all at once. Funny because Link did not catch the joke, interesting because I had never heard such sarcasm, and shocking because my Shadow had obviously meant his cutting malice to wound the Hero. I tried to catch his eye, so I could frown and reprimand him, but my Shadow steadfastly refused to look at me.

"Well," I said, "we should go back to the castle. There we can figure out what a Gerudo necromanceress would want with an artifact of a dead race. I mean dying, a dying race. We have the Water Key, but she will be after the others. Do we try to stop her, or collect all the keys first?"

"We should find her and stop her immediately." Link spoke up.

"And how do you expect to 'stop her'?" My Shadow laughed scornfully, "you already fought her, had to call me for help, got the shit beat out of you and she still escaped."

I had had enough of his verbal abuse of Link. "Well then, if you have such a low opinion of the Hero, you can just track her down and stop her by yourself. Now."

He snapped to attention and finally met my eyes. Such a fierce and angry fire burned there that I actually took a step back. He opened his mouth, no doubt to shoot off another bitter, scathing remark. But he just glared wrathfully and tossed something high into the air. I watched it climb into the sky and fall back down. The Sheikah had disappeared in the way Shadows are wont to do.

A chill ran up my spine. Somehow I felt like a little child. Frightened of my own Shadow…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I am truely sorry this chapter was so short, but I thought that it would be best to end it as I did... I _know _that people read this story, for whatever reason I'm not sure. I _need_ reviews, so please. Take the time to offer some constructive critiscm. You don't really like my story? Ok, that's fine. Tell me how I can make it better. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_**In Kokiri Forest**_

A single Kokiri stood at the entrance to the village, softly humming a tune. It was late at night, and everyone but him was fast asleep. He was wide-awake, however. He could not fall asleep and had wandered outside, he felt like he usually did right before a big storm. Even though the skies were completely clear the Kokiri could not help but feel the overwhelming sense of dread that was inexorably creeping up on him.

There was no wind to stir the forest community, no animals to disturb the slumber of the dozen or so Kokiri. The young boy caught himself thinking: the calm before the storm. He tried to reassure himself, no evil could enter this forest; the Great Deku Sprout had several wards around the village.

His inner voice mocked him: No evil allowed in, eh? What do you supposed happened to the old Deku Tree?

Again with the reassurances: Saria had explained this, the only thing that had more power than the Great Deku Tree, was the King of Evil. And Link had defeated him. He was safe here.

He had just relaxed when he had heard something behind him, at the entrance to the village. He froze in sheer terror, but before he could turn around he slipped into a deep sleep and fell to the soft, grassy, ground, snoring quietly.

_**Nexaserma**_

I looked down at the tiny, orange haired child in front of me. I was a little surprised that such a miniature youngster was roaming around so late at night. I also was angry at my stupidity, I should have captured him and asked about the Forest Key! In truth, I had no real idea why I had cast a spell in the first place.

I soon realized that this would actually be fun. Gerudos are the best thieves around, we can move silently and never be noticed. It would be child's play to search through all of these houses for the Key.

I had rummaged through the houses until I at last came to a rather large one. That seemed promising. I walked in and looked around. I once would have been surprised that this village was composed of entirely small children, but I had read about the race of Kokiri. I stealthily crept toward the head of the bed, towards the small cupboard the children kept there most prized possessions.

Success! A golden key, with a bright emerald embedded in it, was just lying there! As I eagerly reached in to grab it, the diminutive Kokiri suddenly sat up in bed.

_**Mido**_

I woke up with a loud, bell-like ringing in my ears. Somebody was in my house; they had tripped my magic alarm!

"Who is there?" I cried, "Who are you?" The shadowy figure paused, and then stood up, it was not a Kokiri! I took a deep breath, planning on screaming for help. I heard a rasp of steel, it reminded me of Link for some reason. I suddenly felt a sharp, biting pain in my chest. Such pain was unbearable. But then, the pain was gone. Everything went black and I felt myself falling. A bright green light. A golden figure.

_Farore…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok then. I really hate Mido, well, who really doesn't? So naturally I killed him off. But reading that last paragraph. I almost feel sorry for the brat...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, another chapter, another step closer to the dramatic fight scene! So, I didn't really like how this chapter was written, but what are your thoughts? I need to know what you peole think of me and my writing.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own here is Vulpumbra and Nexaserma.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_**Link**_

I was feeling pretty good. Zelda and I had been having a good time. We discovered a scroll that led us on a treasure hunt for the Light Key. We finally found it hidden away. We were having fun, for a moment we allowed our selves to forget about the Gerudo. Then Vulpumbra appeared. He told us a tale of how the Great Deku Sprout had been overpowered by a "tremendous force of evil". How the Gerudo had somehow broke through the wards and entered Kokiri Forest. How the Gerudo slew Mido and took the Forest Key. How she had raised an army of soulless re-animated skeletons and came across a path through the Lost Woods that wasn't supposed to be there. How as she traveled through the Lost Woods she added to her host of the undead. How Vulpumbra warped to Death Mountain and watched the legion of the damned march onward, toward him. That pretty much _destroyed_ any good feelings I had.

It wasn't like there was anything we could do. The Goron's numbers were very small indeed. All we could hope for was to collapse the mountain on them. But that would take to long. We simply could not hope to fight an army of monsters and stalfos, the likes of which hadn't been seen since Ganondorf's forces.

And so I just sat and listened to Zelda order Vulp to make a suicidal stand against the multitude of evil. For being the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom, she was not very smart. She seemed to take the epithet of the Sheikah, "The Shadow People", as being literal. She astonishingly seemed incapable of recognizing that Vulp was a real person with real feelings and a real life. Vulpumbra took his death sentence rather well; his face seemed to be carved out of rock as he stood there impassively. He nodded and bowed to the Crown Princess and strode off to sharpen his blades. I vowed then and there to Farore, Goddess of Courage, that such a brave man would not meet his death alone. I started to stock up on supplies.

_**Vulpumbra**_

I sat for a few minutes in quiet meditation, preparing myself for the battle of my life. I prayed to Din, Goddess of Power, and then buckled on my twin sabers. I was as ready as ever. It was time to teach this necromanceress the true might of the Sheikah.

"Vulp! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" I stopped and turned around. Link was standing there with a solemn air about him.

"Hero, I am being sent on this mission for the sole purpose of dying very slowly." I said calmly.

"That doesn't mean you have to do it alone!" He replied.

"Everyone dies alone, Link!" I snapped angrily. This wasn't nice; the kid was starting to damage my calm.

"Then we'll just die alone together." He smirked. I sighed, I was starting to realize why he made it through his war against the King of Evil. He was so damn determined, adamant. And with him by my side we might actually give the Gerudo a battle she wouldn't forget. For the first time since I talked to Malon days ago, it felt like months, I allowed myself a smile.

"Your funeral, but don't expect me to baby-sit you, kiddo." I affected an air of nonchalance.

"Death is too good for the likes of you." He joked. "You are a scoundrel, a rogue, and a rascal."

"Hmmm… yeah, I'd have to agree with you there." I thoughtfully said. "But don't think for a second you won't be burning there along with me."

"What did I do?" Link asked bewilderedly. "I saved Hyrule from Ganondorf, I get hell for that now?"

"Oh right, you're the Hero of Time." I laughed, "well, that might be enough to redeem yourself for breaking a girl's heart and being too stupid to realize how much she cares." What the hell? Where did that come from? Why did I bring _that_ up?

Link stopped walking and stared at me.

"Nayru's Love, boy!" Well, it appeared to be too late to stop. Might as well jump in headfirst. "Malon? Tall? Red haired? Lon Lon ranch?"

"What are you-," Link started, and then his eyes widened with as realization set in. "I never knew."

"Of course you didn't Link, I'm sorry, I don't know why I brought it up." I hastily said. "Right, then. We have an army to stop."

"Yeah. We need to pay attention to the fight at hand." Link toughened up and put steely resolve into his voice. "Focus is the only way we will walk away from this."

"Hero, we won't live to see sunrise." I said cynically. "Or at least you might not, if I can help it."

"What, you would die for me?" Link asked skeptically. "We haven't been the best of friends."

"Well, as a Sheikah, I'm under a blood oath to protect the Royal _family_," I smirked. "Besides Her Highness would leave my corpse for the guays if I let you die."

Link scowled at me.

"Well, are we going to sit around and banter all day? Or are we going to teach the Gerudo about messing with Hyrule's finest?" I pulled out a warp spell. "Let's buy your brothers some time. But, ah! Time isn't cheap! Well Link, time to meet Death."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the first part in a 2part battle. And I said battle. You know, where people die. I don't want to get any flames or hatemail because people can't grasp the idea that battles necessarily entail violence and possibly disturbing content. That said, I don't think this deserves (or will) an "M" rating. Just a little heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo. Mostly because I don't. But it might be because I don't. The only thing I own are my OCs: Vulpumbra and Nexaserma.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Nexaserma**_

I strode along, surrounded by horrible, cursed, blights to nature, half-dead creatures of pure evil, and whistled a brisk Gerudo battle song. The smallest part of me wondered how exactly I had managed to reanimate such a large army of skeletal monsters. I had numerous Stalchilds, several Stalhounds, a crowd of Stalkin, and a large horde of Stalfos warriors. The slightly larger part of me knew that while I could summon a few Stalchilds, binding malevolent Poes to my will was above me. But there they were, floating above me. These Poes seemed to be very malicious and wanted nothing better then to kill the living, but I seemed to have complete control over them. But the largest part of my clearly messed up mind was very happy. I almost had the Fire Key! And from there it would be a simple matter to kill the Hero and his Princess to claim the other two Keys. It really was a pity the Sheikah would have to die, I didn't want to kill him, but he would insist on obeying and protecting his stupid princess until Death found him. If he was going to be fighting me, I wasn't about to go easy on him. Nothing and nobody would stand between true Power and me. And it was so close too… So very close…

_**Link**_

"By Farore! Vulp! That is a lot of monsters! Goddess Farore, help us make it out of this alive!" I could not but help the exclamation. I hadn't seen this many monsters in one place. It could be worse, she could have somehow managed to resurrect one of the bosses Ganondorf made to stop me.

Behind me I heard Vulpumbra laugh, he seemed almost eager to fight to his death. When I asked him about it he just gave me a small smile.

"I have made my peace with the Goddesses, I am ready to die and will not shirk it. Besides, for someone who does not care about death, this is the perfect opportunity to see just who I really am. There is the volcano, now we shall know the real Vulpumbra."

He was right, we were going to die, why not go in peace? Fight the good fight until the very end. I picked an arrow from my quiver and nocked it to the string of my bow.

_**Vulpumbra**_

A wordless shout of the necromanceress', a surging forward of her unholy horde. The answering battle cries from the Hero and I. Link stood back, firing magical arrows into the enemies' ranks. I drew my swords and stood in the narrow path defying the charging forces to approach. Several Stalhounds sprinted forward, their mouths open and eyeless skulls staring in cruel mockery of living dogs. I heard the sounds of the Gorons above gripping large boulders. Throwing myself high into the air I shouted,

"Now!"

A miniature avalanche roared down, crushing the exposed bones of our foes into dust. As I neatly landed, a Stalfos warrior appeared in front of me. He held up his sword in the salute of the ancient knights of the north, his armor and shield speaking that theirs was but a shadow of former glory. He swung his great sword in a sweeping, horizontal arc. Rather then try to block or parry his strike I jumped into the air again. I landed neatly on top of his blade and jumped toward his bleached skull. Crushing it neatly beneath my heel, I rode the falling body to the ground and immediately was engaged by several long dead warriors of a forgotten time. Several times I caught a brief glimpse of Link. The enemy had gotten too close for bowshot; he had drawn the Master Sword and set to work cleaving skulls and bones.

The magical weapon could do far more damage than my regular blades; but Link, burdened down by all of his equipment, moved rather slowly and couldn't dodge the enemies' attacks. He did seem to have an incredible endurance, something that he had most likely honed surviving the Dark King's power.

A pack of angry Stalhounds confronted me, teeth permanently bared in a feral snarl. They started to fan out, to surround me. I went right for the pack leader, kicking his skull clean off. I promptly spun around and swept aside the one that went for my throat. A minute later I had battled free of them and stumbled into yet another Stalfos.

This Stalfos wasn't wearing any rusty armor; it was just equipped with a small but sturdy rapier and a stout round shield. I stepped back and seized up my opponent, the skeleton and gear must have once belonged to a master swordsman. The evil, twisted spirit held them with sure confidence and aptitude. I grinned and flashed my twin sabers back and forth.

"Finally, a challenge worthy of my prowess." I taunted. "Come on then, you relic of a dead and buried age! Come and face the skill of the Sheikah!"

Thus began one of the most beautiful sword fights in the history of Hyrule. I knew for a fact this Stalfos was once a legendary swordmaster, it retained much of its ability and proved to be a fair match for me. But of course I was better. He thrust his sword toward my breast, I promptly riposted, twisting a sword around and down the length of its rapier. I edged it away from me and attempted to strike the Stalfos; it just brought up its shield to block. Back and forth we attacked, blocked, slashed, parried, and used near every trick we knew. We battled each other into a stalemate in the course of half and hour. Backing off I kept my guard up and laughed.

"You are good. And you were better when you were still alive. But you still have to learn a lesson about the Sheikah's might, and mine. I am Vulpumbra, the Shadow Fox! Son of Impa, the Shadow Lady! The daughter of the son of Sheik, last great King of the Sheikah! And I am the best there is or ever was!" I roared at the top of my lungs.

I dashed back toward the Stalfos, throwing myself past the scything rapier. I swiftly slashed out with my blades, simultaneously cutting off both of its hands. I kicked out, breaking its leg, ands knocked it down. I stood over the fallen Stalfos and nodded it a warrior's salute as I crushed its skull.

There was a lull; most of the enemies were destroyed. I gathered my breath and gave my noble foe a last grin before I looked around for Link.

I caught sight of him in a few seconds, a group of Poes had surrounded him, and he couldn't swing his sword before one hit him. He was getting pretty badly beaten up…

"Vulp! A little help here!"

Ok, just a crowd of Stalchilds between us. Easy. I dashed through them, bowling many over in my haste to reach the Hero's side. As I ran, I threw several needles and knives towards the Poes, trying to get them to back off. I successfully slew around half.

But an uninjured one hit Link with its lantern, sending him flying backwards. Link started to push himself up, but than a shadow appeared over him. I leapt toward the Stalfos standing over the Hero, but I was moving too slowly. Everything was moving slowly. Link tried to raise his shield, to block the attack, but to no avail. The ancient sword of the ancient warrior slowly sliced across the space between them, like it was moving through Chu jelly. I watched in horror, powerless to stop it, I could still feel myself in midair, but I was out of projectiles. The Stalfos' archaic blade finished its stroke and cleaved skull and brain. My path towards the Stalfos was arrested by a collision with another Poe; it knocked me to the ground, where I stared at my fallen comrade.

"Farore guide you safely, my friend. I'll join you in the Hall of Warriors shortly."

Link, the Hero of Time, was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, Chapter 8. First and formost is my undying gratitude to Sakurelle and PyroPrincessOfPeace. You two are just awesome for reviewing! Aslo note that this is part 2 of a battle, next will be part 3.**

**But I know people read my story. I know that people will start to read the first few chapters, and then grow disinterested and stop halfway through. I need to hear from you. If you don't like my story, what can I do to make it better? If you do like what I write, please, please tell me! I am here to work on my writing skills and techniques. Even if you think what I write is garbage, tell me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nintendo, I am not making any money off this fanfic.**

**Am I the only one who reads Author's Notes?**

* * *

Chapter 8

_**Vulpumbra**_

As I lay sprawled on the ground, survival instincts kicked in, I rolled away from the Poe's attack and sprang to my feet. I spun my swords around, to clear myself some room. I took a step toward the Stalfos that slew Link, cold vengeance on my mind. But I stopped short.

A small light rose up from the Hero, it slowly circled him, shining brightly. Through the light I could see the wound on Link's head quickly repairing itself. Link slowly started to levitate up into the air. He landed lightly, standing up, and opened his eyes.

"Of course you would have a fairy on you." I sighed as Link promptly slew the Stalfos.

"'Be prepared'. Never go anywhere without a pocketful of filled bottles!" The Hero replied.

"Well you can go and take your bottles with you, those Gorons could use your help. I'll hold the enemy here."

"Vulp, your arm, you're bleeding." Link said.

"A minute ago your brains were splattered on the ground, this is nothing. Right now I need to take the fight to that Gerudo." I laughed back.

"You really are something else," he shook his head and laughed as he started to move back.

"Why does every girl that gets to know me say that?" I mused. "Might it have something to do with my vulpine, supernaturally heightened senses? Or is it simply that I'm just damn good looking? But Link, I'm sorry, but you just aren't my type."

I left the Hero of Time struggling for a retort and walked down to where the foe had halted.

"Is there one of you amongst this godforsaken lot that can match my power? Any one who can hold their own against me in single combat? If not, feel free to rush at me en masse. First come, first served. You've had your taste of death and you didn't much care for it. You want to live again. At least, having been through it once, what comes next shouldn't bother you." I snarled my challenge and sliced the air with my swords to emphasis my point. "The first one of you damned and twisted souls to take a step forward goes back to hell!"

A deathly silence hung over the valley. Nothing moved or breathed for that first few seconds. And then a hulking Stalfos took a slow step forward. Before it even had a chance to ready its shield, I leapt at it, instantly decapitating it with a saber. My attack had carried me to close to the main body of the enemy, and in a heartbeat I was besieged from all sides by the reanimated skeletons.

These moments were all a blur to me. It might have been only a minute; it might have been an hour there. Fighting the enemy that had set upon me from all sides, I was near smothered by the press of decayed bodies.

I was detached from my battling body, keenly aware of the fight from all angles. I could see myself savagely struggling against my undead opponents. I could see myself inflicting and taking severe wounds. But I could feel neither my grip on my swords nor the blows I saw myself being dealt.

At around this point I had lost all sense of the brawl. I was berserk. When I came back to myself a considerable amount of cracked and destroyed bones and weapons formed a large pile around me. I was kneeling on the ground, drained of my energy. I had appeared to win, but the cost was what I suspected and prepared for. But even though I knew what could only come of this fight I still felt sorrow at dying. What hadn't I resolved before this? I had no friends who might miss me. Oh. How did I forget about that?

Then I saw the Necromanceress approaching me. Somehow I found the strength to push myself to my feet.

"I never wanted any of this to happen…" The girl stood before me with a bowed head. "I never wanted you to get hurt. Please, you have to help me… I… am…"

I looked on bewilderedly, but part of me suspected a trap. Sure enough, the Gerudo looked up and stared at me angrily, I took a step back, startled by the sheer malice and hatred I had seen in her eyes.

"**Get out of my way, or die here. It is your choice, Shadow. Those who stand between Power and I shall be crushed.**" The Necromanceress held up a closed fist. The back of her hand started to glow. The ground started to rumble vehemently.

Something was wrong here, something was very wrong. I wanted to move, to attack, to disrupt the spell, but I was rooted to the spot. I abruptly fell onto my back as the ground heaved thunderously. From where I lay I could see Death Mountain start to violently erupt.

_**Link**_

The Gorons muttered nervously as the Gerudo approached Vulpumbra and began to cast a spell. Suddenly a giant, massive column of fire and lava blasted into the sky. Riding the over six hundred and fifty foot pillar of molten rock was an enormous skeleton. The bones of the dead subterranean lava dragon circled the sky above us; it appeared to be on fire. The sight of it proved too much for the Gorons, who all fled in terror. Even as a skeleton it evoked dread and fear.

"Volvagia."

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	9. Nota Bene

Hello everybody! This is just on big author's note. Because of reasons I don't need to explain to you, mostly school, I will be taking a short break from Corona de Umbrae. I know that this will come as a tragic blow to the five people who read this, but I assure you all I will finish the story… someday.

Quite frankly, trying to get into the "swing of things" at high school (I am starting as a freshman this year) is taking up all of my time; I do not have the time to work on the story.

Also, I have an idea for a Fire Emblem fanfiction I want to work on before the next game comes out in November. I don't know why I am trying to explain to people who don't care but…

The deal is, if I get a review from two different readers who haven't reviewed my story before, I'll put in another chapter that will clear up and resolve some of the issues before I take my hiatus.

May you all burn with the inner fire that is Inspiration.

_BurningBoy_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I apologize that this is such a short chapter, but I am limited on time, and it was a good place to end the chapter. Even though only three people read this, at least it's another chapter!**

**Always here for questions, just message me.**

**If you do like this, I will be more inclined to write more often if you just review. Yes I am pathetic. Yes I need more reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Link**_

I saw Vulp defiantly draw himself up to his feet; he stared hard and fiercely at the Gerudo, who stared back, unperturbed.

I saw the reanimated skeleton of the lava dragon slowly circle through the sky. I saw it begin to dive towards the earth, picking up speed. I saw its ghastly skull grin and its empty eye sockets burn with the hatred of hellfire. I saw my life flash before my eyes as Volvagia hurtled towards me; I had no more fairs left.

I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I saw my Sheikah friend blast into the skeletal dragon, knocking it away from me. I saw a claw grab Vulp around the waist, dragging him alongside the decaying monster. I saw Volvagia let out an eerily silent roar of victory as it soared straight up into the air with Vulpumbra in tow.

I saw a swirling of dark light directly in front of me. I saw the Necromanceress step out of it and coolly regard me. I tried to attack, to run away, to do anything but just stand there paralyzed with shock! I saw a ball of arcane magic erupt from her fingertips, flying towards me.

I saw black.

_**Nexaserma**_

No, no no no… It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Why me? What have I done to deserve this? I never wanted to hurt anyone…

I slowly walked over to the fallen Hero of Time. I watched my left hand rise up and point at Link. Words of magic came to my lips. But before I cast the spell, a sword fell out of the sky and stuck fast in the ground, blade first, in front of me. I looked up into the air, gave a cry of surprise, and dove backwards as a vertebrate twice my size crashed into the ground. A small figure rode the last of the twice-dead bones down, nimbly jumping off right before impact. I stared at the Sheikah with stunned disbelief.

"No, that's not possible… You're dead! How could you still be alive?"

Vulpumbra regarded me steadily.

"I know now, I know what exactly is going on here." He slowly said. "Take these and leave, Malrex. I am done with you for now. Your army is destroyed and I still will fight you. And you are not as powerful yet as you would like me to believe."

The Sheikah threw two glittering objects at my feet. I picked up a gold key with a ruby, and one with a sapphire.

The Gerudo silently warped away all that was needed now was the Light Key. Vulpumbra stood tall a few seconds after the necromanceress had left, and than promptly collapsed, drained of all the power he had.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Merry Linkmas! Okay, I made that up, I just wanted a reason to give you this rather lengthy chapter. Apart from me loving all of you so much. All three of you.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah no money Blah not mine Blah**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Zelda**_

I sighed and pushed the leather bound, musty book away from me. Standing up slowly, I stretched and rubbed my eyes. Ever since I had sent my Shadow to delay the Gerudo Necromanceress I had been in the library, studying ancient texts. And yet I could not find what she would want with the Crown of Shadows. It was all so terribly frustrating. I sighed again and clapped my hands together. Immediately my maidservant entered the room.

"Send for Link." I said absently, my mind still on the problem at hand.

"M-m-mistress," the girl began, "the Hero is not in the castle. H-he's with your Shadow and the Gorons."

"Hmm, well as soon as he," wait, what? "Did you just say that Link is fighting the Gerudo's undead army? My Shadow was supposed to be making a last stand to stall them as long as he could! What in Nayru's name is Link doing there?!"

Before my maid could say anything through her shaking mouth, the door was violently kicked open. In strode Link, supporting what appeared to be my unconscious bodyguard. The half-dead Sheikah in question, leaning heavily on Link, attempted to stand and gave a salute.

"Reporting for duty your Highness," he said with that infernally cocky smile. "I regret to report only completion of half the assigned objectives. I held off the Gerudo until he left but regretfully, and despite my best efforts, did not die in the process. Naturally, the suicidal last stand that you ordered me to undertake was a failure. If it would please her Royal Majesty, I have a knife, _knives_, on me and would be too happy to fulfill her wishes here and now."

I must admit so many emotions and thoughts were rushing through my head that I did not, until later, think to wonder if my Shadow's obvious sarcasm was an insult towards me. As it were, I could not help but to run forward, pushing the Sheikah out of the way and grab the Hero of Time.

"Link! You fool! What in the Goddesses' name were you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!" I shouted, ignoring the thump of a body hitting the ground.

"Uhm, now that you mention it Zel, there's something I need to talk to you about. See, I almost _was_ killed, but," Link started to say.

"But you just had to be the hero; you just had to walk off with a pound of courage and an ounce of wisdom!" I interrupted, taking no notice of the stream of muttered curses coming from the hard, marble floor.

"I couldn't let him die there!" Link shouted back at me.

"So you're gonna let me die here?" Came the quip from the ground.

"Because both of us were there," Link continued. "The Gerudo was fought off and nobody had to die."

"That's ok, I can help myself up, the splint around my leg is just there for decoration, not like it's broken or anything."

"Well, everything did turn out fine," I said. "The necromanceress did not get the Fire Key, correct?"

Swearing profusely, my Shadow managed to stand up. "Everything is _not_ fine, Princess. The only reason we are still alive is because the Gerudo overestimated his own strength, and I did surrender the keys to make him go away. For now at any rate."

"Why do you keep saying 'he' and 'him'?" I asked. "We are talking about the Gerudo."

"So am I," the Sheikah said slyly. "Hey, did you ever figure out what a Gerudo necromancer would want with the Crown of Shadows?"

"Well, no, not yet." I said with a sigh. "I think the artifact has to do something with her arcane magic, but it is not as if we have any scrolls on necromancy lying around here."

"Yeah, be kind of weird if we did," he responded. "I know that the Crown has certain properties which may be useful in necromancy, not that sure exactly what, but there is a certain tale among my people… They say that whoever holds the Crown, can freely travel between this world, a land of perpetual dusk and strange creatures, and the Sacred Realm."

"That is an interesting story, if it was true… Just think of the possibilities for research!" I exclaimed. "But what could the Gerudo want with the Sacred Realm?" My Shadow gave a wolf-like grin revealing pointed teeth. "Ganon!?" I shouted, finally making the connection. "She wants to release the King of Evil! I thought that Nabooru had shown the Gerudos how evil he was!"

"Very good your Highness" the Sheikah said softly, still with a feral smile. "But you lack a key piece of information. Link, right when the necromanceress resurrected Volvagia, did you notice something about the back of her hand?"

"I don't think so…" Link said slowly, struggling to remember. "Wait! I know! She had the Triforce on her hand! How did I forget that!?"

The truth had suddenly dawned on me. "A gateway between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm… A Triforce mark on her hand… There is but one piece of the Triforce not in this room." I spoke slowly, trying to force my mind to accept the reality. I pointed at myself, "Wisdom". I pointed at Link, "Courage."

Link suddenly spoke up, "Wait, how could the Gerudo have the Triforce of Power? Ganon had it."

"Link! Ganon is somehow possessing or controlling the necromanceress!" I shouted at him. Nayru's love! The boy sure could be daft at times, he was sure lucky he had me to put together information for him.

"Now, this does not change the plan of action overmuch," my Shadow said rather business like. "Most desirable outcome would be to somehow exorcise the poor girl and keep Ganon from exerting anymore influence in this plane. Solution two: it would probably be easier to force another fight before she, he it, whatever has time to raise more Stalfos. Keep the enemy's forces to a minimum and we can spend our efforts directly trying to fix her problem."

"What problem would that be exactly?" Asked Link.

"She is breathing, right?" the Sheikah replied simply.

"Um, I would think so…" The Hero said confusedly.

"There you go, a problem," came the quip. "Let's fix it."

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! I realize now that this came off a bit of Zelda bashing... cough MalonisbettersotakethatallyouLxZshippers /cough**

**I updated my Bio, you might want to take a look at that. I also made a forum here, check it out!**

**That's all I really had to say. No real clue when another chapter might be coming out.**

**_BurningBoy_**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 

_**Link**_

Vulpumbra had said he would get right to work planning our new strategy, but the poor kid collapsed halfway to his room, I told him to get some rest and left him feebly arguing in bed. I hurried along the damp hallways of Hyrule Castle; it was always so cold here, and despite the servant's best efforts, seemed perpetually dark and shadowy. And Zelda wondered why I chose to spend my time in the town or Kakariko village. I rounded a corner and found myself face to face with the Princess.

"Zelda! I need to talk to you about Vulp." I started.

"Who?" She said with a blank look on her face.

"Vulpumbra." I said.

"Who is he?"

"The Sheikah!"

"Oh, are you talking about my Shadow?"

I sighed, "This is exactly what I wanted to talk about. I owe my life to Vulp, several times over. If not for him, we wouldn't be talking here. For that, I came to beg a favor for him."

"Link, what in Nayru's name are you talking about?" Zelda laughed. "My Shadow is bound to me by blood oath. It is his job to save our lives, he should know better than to beg a favor and to ask you to do it…"

"He knows nothing of this; it is a favor for me concerning him." I interrupted. "I want you to manumit him, to free him from the blood oath."

"You would have me release the spell from my bodyguard that keeps him in check and loyal to the Royal Family? Freeing him would mean that I have no control over him, he could do anything he wanted with his power."

"He could, but he wouldn't," I said. "He just needs freedom, freedom he's entitled to by Farore! You treat him worse that a slave! You are always calling him "your shadow" as if that was what he really was, as if he were as expendable and worthless as a piece of dirt!"

Zelda took an unconscious step back, apparently startled by my outburst.

"Link, a Sheikah is a Sheikah; they may be more powerful than us Hylians, but the Goddesses made them bound to the Royal Family for a reason. We are just better than them, the "Shadow People" are not normal, they are practically freaks. Their whole species are nearly dead, and it appears to be the Goddesses' wish that us Hylians become the dominate species of this world." Zelda stated calmly, sighing almost impatiently. "But if you can guarantee that he will behave himself, I might consider freeing him."

"I'll take that," I said with a smile, "Vulp's a good person." At this Zelda blinked doubtfully.

Suddenly a high-pitched cackling sound filled the room. A Poe swirled into existence just below the ornate, brass chandelier. It cackled again as it dropped something onto the blue rug embroidered with the Royal Family Crest below. Before I could nock arrow to bow, it spun around on once more. I ran to the object and discovered it to be a plain envelope. I opened it and withdrew a letter; in the process of unfolding the paper something fell softly to the rug.

_We must congratulate you, hero, on your noble yet ultimately useless resistance. We also commend the Sheikah, his bluff and the powerful fight he put up mark him as a worthy foe indeed. By this time you should have figured out what is truly at stake here. So here is your ultimatum:_

_Bring the Light Key to Kakariko Village by sundown tomorrow. There will be no fight, no struggle. Bring the Key and put it onto a small platform by the tree near the entrance of the village. After a few seconds, the Key will be brought to us. If it is indeed the real one, we will send you a key. This key is the only thing that can break the enchantment surrounding a friend of yours, who is currently tied to the tree. If you fail to break the enchantment, the unfortunate girl will die a horrible, pain filled death. If we get the Key, and subsequently our crown, we will release the girl to you. All we desire is our body back; although we admittedly bear you a considerable amount of ill will for the Hell you consigned us too._

_If we do not have the Light Key by tomorrow night, your friend will be the subject of hellish tortures of the mind, body and spirit. We will make her beg for death._

_On your hands be it,_

_**Ganon **_

Zelda took the letter from my nerveless hands,

"Is this… is this blood?"

I bent down and picked up the other content of the letter, a single lock of long, flowing, auburn hair. _Shit_.

* * *

**A/N: Racism is a horrible, horrible thing. Hug a Sheikah today**


	13. Fin

Dear Readers,

I am sincerely sorry I have not updated in this ungodly amount of time, schoolwork sucks and I have been involved in several projects. But the main reason I have not continued Corona de Umbrae is I was over halfway done with the next chapter when I lost the flash drive it was saved on. Since then I have not had the heart to rewrite what I had and promptly proceeded to forget about Recently I found work on another Legend of Zelda fanfic, I plan on editing it slightly and then posting it... probably. I do not see myself officially finishing this particular story, but in my next one I plan on including flashbacks that should tell you what I was going to put into these last chapters. Thank you for the reviews.

Have a good life,

Burningboy


End file.
